The state of vehicle wheels is a significant factor in traffic safety, wherefore it is important to monitor the state of wheels in order to prevent accidents.
In prior art solutions, the state of vehicle wheels is monitored visually and possibly by using external measuring means.
Drawbacks of the prior art solutions include human errors, such as neglecting of the monitoring or incorrect interpretation of measuring devices. It is thus useful to examine alternative ways of monitoring vehicle wheels.